Solo un pequeño momento
by Deih
Summary: Un mínimo instante en el que Víctor piensa, que él sería todo lo que Yuuri quisiera. Que tan solo debía obsequiarle un beso, para que le bajara, incluso, las estrellas. Que Yuuri Katsuki significaba todo para él, y que aquel momento, quedaría atesorado en su corazón.


**Nota:** Quería escribir algo así desde que vi el capítulo 8, en donde le gritan a Yurio en el idioma del otro. ¿La verdad? No sé qué hago con mi vida.

* * *

—No entiendo —murmuró adormilado. Los suaves latidos del corazón de Víctor, provocaban que se relajara de sobremanera. Aunado a ello, el hecho de que estuvieran recostados en la enorme cama matrimonial del Hotel Star, no ayudaba demasiado a que se mantuviera despierto.

El ruso soltó una risita.

—¿Ni una idea de lo que puede llegar a ser? —cuestionó con ternura, hundiendo sus finos dedos en los delicados cabellos oscuros del menor. Yuuri meneó la cabeza, acurrucándose más contra él.

En unas horas, comenzarían los programas cortos de la Copa Rostelecom. Se encontraban en Rusia, Moscú, y ambos decidieron que estaría bien relajarse entre las paredes de la habitación. Katsuki aprendió, luego de tanto tiempo conviviendo con Víctor, que dejarse llevar por unos instantes y despejar su mente, compartiendo su calidez con aquel hombre que alegraba sus días casi sin proponérselo, no estaba mal. Comprendió que debía aprovechar cada instante junto a Nikiforov, que cada mirada y palabra era valiosa, y que debía atesorar todo en su corazón.

—Una vez más —propuso Víctor, entretenido—. Мне понравилась твоя глаза —repitió, para frustración de Yuuri, quien formó un puchero y elevó la mirada, aún apoyado en el pecho ajeno.

—No sé ruso, dime qué es —se quejó, con aquella confianza que solo el tiempo logró forjar entre los dos.

Víctor mostró una sonrisita, apretando el abrazo que los mantenía unidos y cálidos bajo las mantas, estando vestidos de forma ligera, pues el frío era algo que podían combatir si estaban juntos.

—Necesito una paga por mis servicios —soltó juguetón, dando un toquecito en la nariz contraria. El japonés parpadeó un par de veces, antes de hacer una mueca que rayaba en lo infantil; y que, aún así, daba gran ternura.

—Espero no ser estafado —susurró, intentando seguir la broma de su pareja; sin embargo, el sonrojo que comenzaba a colorear sus pálidas mejillas no hacía que Víctor pudiera tomarlo muy enserio.

—Si con una estafa puedo robar tu corazón… —dejó la frase en el aire, y Yuuri sintió su corazón latir a un ritmo anormal. Le dio un golpecito en el pecho y oyó un ''ouch'' fingido que le relajó, y le animó a hacer lo que rondaba por su mente desde que decidieron recostarse allí.

Se removió entre los brazos de su novio, elevó un poco más su cabeza y cerró sus párpados, con el rostro rojizo. Sintió la dulce y cálida respiración de Nikiforov chocar contra sus propios labios, para seguidamente, notar el tacto cálido de la boquita ajena. Le besó.

Le besó con paciencia y amor, con admiración y deseo oculto. Sus manos, hechas puños, se mantenían en el pecho de Víctor, quien se atrevió a recostarlo por completo en la cama para más comodidad. De esa forma, profundizó el contacto, formando una danza con sus labios y murmurando algunas palabras en su idioma natal, sin despegarse de aquella boca que, tímida, se movía a su compás.

Para cuando se separó, sin prisas, la visión de un Yuuri sonrojado bajo su cuerpo le recibió como el mayor premio de todos. Relamió sus labios, depositando un besito en ambas mejillas encendidas.

—Me gustan tus ojos —confesó, juntando su frente contra la ajena. Katsuki le observó desconcertado varios segundos, antes de comprender que le estaba confesando el significado de las palabras dichas con anterioridad.

Formó un mohín, avergonzado.

—Eres malo —balbuceó, sin poder ocultar su rostro debido a la posición. Se hizo pequeñito en su lugar, arrancándole otra carcajada a su chico.

—¿Lo soy? Pero… Yuuri provoca esto —negó, hundiendo su carita en la curvatura del cuello de Yuuri. Éste respingó ante la sorpresa, ladeando su cabeza con la intención de sentir los besitos que, poco a poco, Nikiforov brindaba a la zona.

De alguna manera, sentía que en cualquier momento sería devorado. Y tal vez, no estaba equivocado, pues Víctor se estaba conteniendo demasiado. El perfume varonil, el sabor y la calidez del japonés, jugaban con su cordura.

—Podría ser tu maestro, si eso quieres —agregó luego de unos instantes, sintiendo los brazos de Katsuki rodearle con lentitud.

—Eso me gustaría —concedió, apretando al ruso contra él. Si era un sueño, no deseaba que nadie le despertase jamás—. Puedes empezar diciéndome qué dijiste cuando… cuando… —se trabó, aún no era bueno diciendo cosas en voz alta.

—¿Cuándo me besast-…? ¡Yuuri! —se quejó, dramático, al sentir un jalón en sus cabellos.

—No lo digas así —chistó; sin embargo, y como recompensa, no dudó en acariciar las hebras plateadas con ternura, relajando a su chico.

—Вкусно —repitió Víctor, deslizando su lengua por la nuez de adán. Yuuri echó la cabeza hacia atrás por acto reflejo, reprimiendo un sonido de sorpresa—. Delicioso —explicó, risueño. Y, antes de que el japonés volviera a reclamarle, se movió y atrapó los exquisitos labios que poseía.

Se había hecho adicto. Es más, si Yuuri le besaba como comenzaba a hacerlo en esos momentos, que presionaba y mordía sus propios labios, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, Nikiforov aseguraba que sería su entrenador, maestro, novio, esposo, lo que fuese, de por vida.

Luego, y de alguna extraña manera, terminaría enseñándole otras palabritas. Por ahora, solo deseaba enredarse con él en las sábanas y darle su cariño sin restricción alguna. Porque para él, aquel chico era su más preciada joya, su inspiración y su fuente inagotable de amor. Su adorable katsudon.


End file.
